


The Basements secrets

by Alwayssadsometimes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern Era, Origional character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwayssadsometimes/pseuds/Alwayssadsometimes
Summary: Charlotte (Charlie) Smith is the daughter of the infamous co-manager of Survey corporation. But he is not the loving farther he appears to be. His abusive tendencies leaves Charlie in need of a way to make money in order to escape. Stripping seems like a good way to make cash during the nights but things don't go the way she plans when her life becomes unexpectedly intertwined with the Owner of the club Levi who she later finds out is not exactly who she thought he was.TW for individual chapters will be in notesbut includes themes of abuse
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, Levi/OC, levi/origionalcharacter





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello reader :)  
> This is my first fic so I hope you like it. I'm not exactly a professional writer but I hope it's still at a high enough quality.  
> I will put Trigger warnings on each individual chapter. It's based in a modern AU and the main character (Charlie) is Erwin's daughter. In my head she is a bt like Effy from skins uk (just with green hair) so you can google her if you want :).  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy  
> TW abuse

“you’ve never done this before have you?”

the woman with a brown pony tail and glasses said with a sympathetic tone. Actually i had, just not in a club. I needed to land a stripping job and this underground club was the best place due to its lack of exposure to the gross businessmen my dad mixes with. My instructions were odd but clear: go out and attract yourself an audience without even actually taking off any clothes.

“It’s just something the corporal came up with” the woman (who I later learned was called Hange) stated. 

The corporal. He was the owner of the club and by the way the other girls talked about him he was incredibly attractive. But also presumably gay. 

Hange told me not to seek the approval of the corporal as “he isn’t really interested in the stripping section or normally girls for that matter” 

she was surprisingly nice, she seemed more like she would be more fit as an over enthusiastic shop assistant than a sex club employee. 

I walked out onto the stage as my heart beat filled my head. The corporal was sat about 20 metres away on a throne drinking what looked like whiskey and smoking lazily. I guess the rules don’t apply when you own the club. I had only danced in private for men who would give me and my underaged friends drugs and alcohol during the wildest parts of my previous life before I moved to New York. I did the same things to the beat of the slow song i had chosen. It was a Lana del rey song called Yayo. i twisted round the pole in shorts and a knotted t-shirt feeling slightly ridiculous in a room full of fishnets and corsets. 

Then i noticed him. A pair of steely blue eyes fixated on me, seeing him properly now, i was fixated. He was the hottest man I had ever seen. His undercut black hair, nails and clothing made every boy at my college seem like children. After seeing him I knew i could never be interested in them again. The confidence I had lacked for the past 2 years came to me in this singular moment as i stared him down mouthing the lyrics “let me put on a show for you daddy” this was the wildest thing I had ever done (and it was probably caused by the vodka i had downed beforehand) My face flushed red in realisation as the song slowed to a halt but the embarrassment stopped when during my swift exit of the stage I couldn’t help but notice the bulge in the black haired mans tight black trousers. 

Hange basically jumped on me backstage grinning like a child.

“Levi wants to meet you do you understand how rare this is!” she exclaimed.

“do you think i’ve got the job?” i asked nervously

“are you stupid? you gave a basically gay man a hard on! of course you are!”

I could of cried out of happiness as my hand covered my mouth in shock and relief. As I am not 21 stripping is the only well payed job which allows me to hide the money from my father, as well as go to college. 

The corporal who Hange had called ‘Levi’ walked in- my breath caught in my throat as I couldn’t believe this man was even real. He wore black skinny jeans, a tight black t-shirt and a leather jacket. His nails were black and he had smudged eyeliner around his icy eyes. He wasn’t the tallest but he was taller than me and quite possibly the most intimidating person I had ever seen. 

He leaned against the wall and folded is arms glaring at me. I didn’t know what to think, never mind say. 

“So you think you can just do that and get away with it?” he asked sounding angry

My stomach dropped “oh erm”

“you don’t look like a stripper” He changed the subject instantly and I stood frozen still unsure of what to do. He was right - I didn’t look like a stripper. I was small and skinny with not much to show off. my hair was split dyed (half dark green, half light green) and I wore similar looking makeup to him. 

“I’m surprised you even have the strength to hold yourself up” He said with a sort of laugh. 

Ouch. My bitter personality which I used as a wall 90% of the time came rushing back to me. I glared at him back. 

“so is it scientific miracles that turn you on then?” I asked quietly. I kept my face neutral.

Then he was in my face. My back against the wall and his arms above my shoulders trapping me. I couldn’t breathe. I realised hange was gone and it was only me and him in this room. In that moment I wasn’t attracted to him - I was terrified.

“what you think you have some sort of power of my kid?” 

I closed my eyes and waited for him to hit me. He must of seen that I was bracing myself because he pulled away suddenly. 

“Jesus christ i’m not going to hit you kid” he stated like it was obvious “i’m not a monster okay” He sounded almost disgusted at himself.

“sorry” I said.

“No it’s okay I get it” He was staring at the bruises on my arms, makeup only lasts so long. His kindness stopped like he suddenly remembered who he was. 

“Be here tomorrow from 10 and don’t be late or you’re fired”


	2. Night Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically get to see how Levi and Charlie interact for the first time :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW abuse and drug overdose

The next day :)

I opened my eyes convinced yesterday was a dream. The concept of being a stripper would probably scare most people but I had decided months ago it was the necessary sacrifice for freedom. I'm not staying here to help with my dads company.

I wouldn't mind it as much, if he didn't turn to beating me whenever he got slightly angry.

It started when I was 13.

I spilled a drink over some of his work papers and he pushed me to the floor. He never apologised - then or ever. The abuse got worse the older I got. I realised it was probably why my mum had ran away. I hated her for it, but with every passing year I envied her. It was still a shitty thing to do though; leave your child with an abuser.

My vengeance against him lead to extreme acting out when I was 15 in our old home in Florida. I got into a reckless crowd and became best friends with a girl named Annie. She was 2 years older than me, but it didn't seem to bother her. She got me into drinking and mild drug use. She had rich parents like me so we could get anywhere we wanted. Flirting with men who probably thought we were much older than we were.

But one day it all came to a halt.

Annie overdosed on some pills at a party and her heart stopped. An ambulance came but they couldn't do anything. I wasn't ever sure f she meant to do it or not. I'm also still not sure which ones worse.

Without Annie my life was nothing. Due to her parents wealth and status, it made Tampa headlines and my known association with her was bound to hurt my dads business too. He had a second business tower in New York where he could be with his co-owner. So we moved there. I haven't felt happy since she died. My dad didn't really know anything about me, he was always at work. This was good as he probably would of killed me if he knew half the shit I got up to on my brief life with Annie and her friends. 

At school I was sort of friends with people. I was friendly with a group from school but they were a mild distraction during the painful school hours rather than people I loved and wanted to spend time with.

Anyway, Mikasa picked me up in her car and drove us to college. Out of everyone here I was probably closest to her. She was always nice to me and I made myself put in effort towards her.

"tired?" she asked

"ouch" I replied

"grow up"

"yes" I admitted, "I got that job, working in the cloakroom at that nightclub"

Like hell I was going to tell her that I got a job as a stripper. None of my new friends had done as much as touched a cigarette in their life.

"good job Charlie, that's a fresh start,"

even though I was lying to her, her reaction still made me feel warm inside. I smiled back at her.

<-After school->

I checked my phone to see I had a text from Hange:

'See you at 7, come through the back door remember'

I arrive at 'work' with a lacy green underwear set with stockings, which matches my hair, under a massive jumper. I was going to prove to Levi that last night was not a fluke. Back stage, the other strippers are already working.I dumped my stuff in a rusty locker and stared into the mirror. I did my smoky green and black makeup at home. This was nothing I just had to switch off my brain. I was about to walk on stage when someone grabbed my arm.

"levi I-"

"Tch.. how do you know my name?"

"Hange"

"stupid shitty glasses giving away my identity" he sighed then continued "we need to talk first"

My heart skipped a beat when I though 'talk' was just a cover for something else but I was mistaken when he threw a large shirt at me and instructed me to cover up. I felt embarrassed that I even believed for a second that he might actually be interested in me. I sat in his office and he sat behind a desk. It was kind of a regular, shitty looking office for such a unique freak center like the club was. He sat looking back in his chair with a sigh. Hange said he didn't pay any attention to any of the strippers. Was I special or was she just unaware.

"so" his words made me jump "tch... so why do you want to be stripper kid"

"I need cash and I'm 18 so I can't work behind a bar"

"some fucked up world we live in... so you can get naked in front of strangers but not serve liquid... you don't have to drink it." he paused glaring at the paper in front of him,

"so, Charlotte Smith"

I realised the paper in front of him must of been my application

"it's Charlie" I interrupted. I hated being called Charlotte.

"so brat" he continued. I glared at him and took a deep breath, "I'm not letting you get any more undressed than your underwear on stage"

"what the fuck... this is literally a sex club"

"Don't tell me what my club is" did this man ever smile? or even feel anything other than disgust. "you're only young and I don't want you regretting your decision in a month"

"I won't I've been through shit-"

"Do I look like your fucking therapist"

Stunned, I took a second to breathe then snapped back "So it's nothing to do with me making everyone question your sexual preference through your dick" 

I was expecting him to kick me out right then and there. Surprisingly, he was more amused than anything.

"kid please you couldn't do that again if you tried" 

I knew I could, "let me try"

He leaned back and smirked "sure" 

I had to do this. I pulled the shirt off my body and felt his eyes on my bra. My cheeks burnt pink under my foundation. I took my time to climb over the desk and sat in front of him. He tried his best to look unbothered but he was also pink in the cheeks. 

Annie vaguely tried taught me the art of seduction when I was around fifteen. Not that I was any good, but I had been watching videos and practicing to get this job for months.

When sat in front him I put two hands on my breasts and pushed them slightly. I began planning in my head what I was about to do, I was pulled out of my concentration by a gasp which escaped Levi's mouth. He was hard. I stared at him with a smirk. That was fast, I hadn't even tried yet. This felt like a dream, I was giving a private show to the most attractive man I had ever seen. 

Suddenly his lips where on mine. I gasped into it as he lifted me up. His muscles rippled against me as his scent filled my mind. This was more addictive than any substance that I had tried in my past. My hands found their way into his hair and he seemed to enjoy my tugging at it. Something clicked in his mind and he dumped me back onto his desk and sat down. We were both out of breath. 

"what the fuck are you doing to me kid, I haven't been interested in a girl in years" 

The way he called me a 'girl' hurt slightly. Because He was definitely a man. I was totally fixated on him. He made me feel bliss, kissing him got rid of all the painful thoughts and bad memories. I would do anything to do it again, even for just another short few seconds. I terrified myself thinking this. What the fuck had he done to me. I had never felt this way before anyone. I'd had one boyfriend before and I was convinced I loved him. But not one moment I had ever had with him felt as good as the moment I just had with Levi. 

He stood up to me and I thought for a second that maybe he felt it two. 

"you're with me tonight"

"what does that mean?"

"follow me round, you have to keep that shirt on though"

He caught me looking at his crotch "absolutely not princess, I don't have sex with teenagers"

"i'm an adult" 

He glared at me.

"I'm tempted to kick you out right now"

I said nothing and followed him out into the club. It had black brick walls and was called The Basement. There were people in medieval yet sexy outfits spread out. They mainly gathered in front of the stripper stage; where my colleges danced under red lights. Technically, this place was a sex club but on weekdays it was basically just a glorified strip club.

I was kind of confused. If he had no interest in having sex with me, why did he want me with him. Levi doesn't really come across as the type of guy who makes friends. He told me to sit next to his chair (which was a throne) whilst he got me a drink.


	3. Night two again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just more character set up for both of them :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW ABUSE  
> Sorry my chapters are short. Even though we're in Lock-down, I struggle to gather motivation for anything. Anyway.

He returns holding two glasses of whiskey. I'm pretty sure this was not his first. 

"no-one knows or cares you're underage kid"

I guess the worry on my face was obvious. 

"thanks" 

He lifts his eye brow at me as I take not so subtle large gulps of the liquid. It scratched my throat but I didn't mind. I could dance on that stage fine, but sat here next to him, I needed the extra courage. He looked so at home and a fire burnt behind his cold eyes. He was so beyond attractive. I didn't care that he was probably about 6 years older than me, he was what I needed to feel something again. He was about to say something to me, when Hange came up from behind and said something to him. I was still sat on the ground next to his throne staring up like a child. He sighed (he did that a lot), and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"work call, I'll be back" 

He disappeared into his office and I couldn't help but feel overly disappointed.

"you okay hun?" Hange asked warmly.

"uh yeah, uh thanks" I smiled at her back. I hadn't spoken to her much, but I really liked her. She also seemed to be actually respected by Levi, anyone else. She sat on the floor next to me and I offered her my drink. She told me that she was working and therefore couldn't as much as she wanted to. 

I turned to her and said "you're good friends with him aren't you? Why does he like you so much when everyone else just seems to piss him off?" In hindsight, this might of come off as rude and I wouldn't of said it without the drink which, due to my lack of eating prior to coming here, had effected me rather quickly. 

I think Hange could tell this, "He seems to like you too you know, I've never seen him act like this before. You do realise he doesn't want you performing because he doesn't want other people seeing you,"

"what?" The thought had vaguely passed my mind but I didn't think it was an actual possibility.

"Levi doesn't care about strangers, you're 18 if you decided to be a tripper that's your responsibility. He doesn't see it as degrading either - he runs a sex club for fucks sake!"

What she said made sense, but my brain couldn't believe it. 

"we have hundreds of applicants every month, we pay workers more than most clubs in this part of New York and you know as well as me that people like working here because there's a low chance of anyone you know ever coming here, never-mind actually admitting it. Why would Levi hire an inexperienced baby like you over strippers with years of experience. Because you intrigued him and you fit the aesthetic of this place. He was in a kind of long term, completely toxic 'relationship' with an older guy for about 4 years. They both fuck other people but he always finds himself back with him. He tells me that he hasn't like really been attracted to anyone else in a short while. Then you gave him a hard on by dancing fully clothed 20 metres away." 

I wondered why she was telling me this. My brain hurt from all this new information. Levi was in an abusive relationship too? Well she never said abusive. But could I actually have a chance with him? No. He's an adult. I'm, like he said, a teenager still in college. 

"i'm too young for him" I said it before downing the rest of my drink. 

She opened her mouth to say something, when a rather tall man approached us. 

"oh hi Ian" she said casually. 

"I'm here to drive the young lady home." 

"oh...where's Levi?" I practically sulked

"the corporal has left to deal with business matters." 

"he's Levi's security he won't kidnap you," Hange added before I could speak. 

I got up, gabbed my stuff and let the man drive me home in the back of a blacked out range rover. He didn't seem phased when I told him my address which led to what is essentially a mansion on a hill on the outskirts of the city. I hadn't realised how rich Levi must be.Probably not the same level as my father. I assumed he had another job aside from the club by the way Hange referred to the phone call earlier as from 'work'. I wondered what he did, and if the people there knew about his double life at the basement.

I just wanted that feeling of carelessness again - I had made my life about Annie, it was my way of coping with the abuse from my dad. I wanted to do the same for him. 

Ian dropped me off on my street and I waved for the security to let me through the gate. The lady my father had hired to look after me was waiting inside.

"how was work?" she asked 

"alright" I forced myself to be nice to her. She pitied me and it was kind of obvious. I had told her the same nightclub cloakroom bullshit I told my friends. It must be shit for her though, she knows my dad hits me but her lively hood relies on her not telling anyone. My dad is Erwin Smith, a rich and powerful man. No-one says no to him. She clearly felt guilty so she is extra nice to me constantly. But we both know you can't just buy a replacement mum. 

I go up to my room and take a cigarette my bedside table. My bed runs parallel to the window and and i sit on the window ledge and smoke out the window - my safe space. I stare out towards the towers and wish I lived up there with a real view of the city. 

<Time skip to the next night at the basement>

I arrived to work like yesterday never happened. I danced on stage in the outfit I wore yesterday and I didn't embarrass myself too badly. I made eye contact with Hange who gleaming at me like a supportive parent and made quite a chunk of money through tips. I didn't see Levi which disappointed me. I knew he didn't really care. He was probably in his office kissing another girl or having shower sex with his toxic half boyfriend. 

I gathered my stuff and as I approached the door I was suddenly shocked by a certain black haired man walking in the opposite direction. He was with an older looking blonde man. Oh. 

"the fuck you looking at brat" he snarled at me.

I was confused and hurt, until when we crossed each other he leaned into me and whispered "good show tonight" into my ear. Shivers trickled down my back. How did he have this much power over me. He walked off into the club with the man. I assumed it was the guy Hange had told me about. He looked kind of like my dad did when he was in his twenties which was kind of disturbing. He clearly tried to look as aggressive as possible in front of him.

As I walked out of the club the cold air hit my legs. I had only my over sized jumper and some athletic shorts over my work attire. But it felt good. He had said three words to me and it had made me overheat. I was pathetic. Then I noticed Ian and the same black range rover. 

"same place as last time?" 

what the fuck.


End file.
